How dare you?
by Lasleonas007
Summary: *One shot* When two of your favorite people in the world let you down. You get back up.


**So this happened... Im not saying anything because if i do...i'll spoil the whole thing.**

 **i dont know.**

 ***I dont own pp...just the plot and my car***

* * *

"she asked me out!" She sat down on a bench near a fountain in the university quad.

"The redhead?"

"She did! she asked if I wanted to join her tonight for drinks at The Pub, that hipster shithole we hate…but since she asked… I'm not complaining duh! Man! Finally!" Beca was overly excited.

"You better step up your game and get the girl, you guys had been dancing around each other for months now! And as your best friend I need to meet her properly!" Luke said with a serious face. "I need to approve you know? Like a Big brother!"

"I know, sorry, it's just…we came back from the UNM convention and my workload doubled and hers too…isn't it awesome though? we didn't even know we went to the same university and end up sharing a room at this random trip? Destiny!"

Beca was in love, head over heels in love with this amazing girl she met 3 months ago. They bonded instantly. Beca was your usually moody no-nonsense kind of girl, but Chloe Beale made an impression on her. Besides her obvious beauty, she was super smart, they could talk for hours about anything and it would always be the best time. Right out of the bat Beca told her she was a proud gay woman, and she only received a hug from the redhead. She melted a bit.

Chloe was an affectionate girl, after weeks of hanging out, she forced Beca to go the movies, mid movie, she rested her head on Beca's shoulder, making the brunet girl all giddy and excited. After that, the gaps between them became non existent, hand holding while walking were a daily thing…even sitting in each other's laps during lunch at the quad.

"ok Destiny, I just remember today Chicago is playing, and we never miss that pothead's gigs… I guess I'm flying solo tonight hu?" Luke chuckled.

"yeah man, sorry…I'll take Chloe to the next one"

"fine, so at what time are you picking her up?"

"we are meeting there actually, she needs to have dinner with her cousin first,"

"ok, be careful that neighbourhood isn't great, and it's getting colder ok?"

"kaaaay, Dad, anything else?"

"do you need condoms?" he said grinning.

"you Jerk!" she shoved him

Xxxxxxxxx

Beca was pacing out side The Pub when she saw her, her smile grew wider and wider until she saw a blonde girl walking right behind her gorgeous soon-to-be girlfriend.

"the hell?" She frowned

"Hey Becs!" The redhead charged towards the tiny girl wrapping her arms around her nuzzling her face in Beca's neck finding warmth.

Beca kept her frown, but relaxed a little bit, she returned the hug happily.

"Hey gorgeous, are you cold? Your cheeks are pink, lets go inside," Beca said pinching Chloe's cheek making the other girl giggle.

"You are too cute Becs. Here, I want to introduce you to my cousin and best friend! She is here for a short visit, Bree! Come!" She pulled a reluctant Aubrey Posen forward. "Bree this is Beca! Beca this is Bree!" she said excitedly.

Beca just chuckled at the girl's antics.

"Nice to meet you Aubrey," Beca said extending her hand.

"You too, she talks a lot about you…" Beca blushed, "ok, I need like wine to heat up, I hope this shithole sells something close to it,"

"Hey its not a shithole! Its trendy and hip! I like it!" Chloe argued looking at Beca for support.

"well, you know I can't lie…I only came because you asked," Aubrey laughed with Beca making Chloe pout "it smells like…my best friends gym bag…"

"ewww gross!" Aubrey said giggling.

"you two suck! Let's go, there is a band playing I wanna hear it!" Chloe took both girls hands and pulled them in.

They found a high table with only two chairs, Beca let the girls take them, she was fine standing next to Chloe. Well, leaning against her more likely, and supporting herself on one of the redheads thighs.

She thought the addition of Aubrey was gonna be a drag, but the blonde was kind of cool, she had this snobbish flare that make Beca laugh every time some smelly hippie tried to talk her up. "they smell between patchouli and sweat" she would say making Beca laugh her ass off.

"Look! They are starting," Chloe said turning in her chair, making sure Beca was in the middle so she could rest her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders. Which meant heaven for Beca.

Beca squinted her eyes and saw Chicago grabbing his guitar "that's one of my best friends! This is his band!"

"you didn't know he was playing tonight?" Chloe asked

"I did, I just didn't know where! That means my other best friend is here too!"

"I would love to meet them!"

"Yeah of course! But check his band first, they are awesome" Beca said proudly.

The band finished their set and Beca told the girls she will go grab Chicago and bring him back to meet them. Chloe and Aubrey went to the lady's room before grabbing drinks for their table.

"hey man! I didn't know you play for the patchouli kind!" Tall and handsome Chicago turned to see who was talking to him and smile when he saw her tiny friend.

"Beeeecs! Luke told me you wouldn't come! What the fuck…?" He said squinting his eyes.

"You are so baked right now…" they both laugh "but I came here with Chloe, I thought you guys were playing elsewhere, you need to meet her man!"

"well lead the way Tiny! But first, le'me grab a beer from my stash," Chicago was such a complex human being...that Beca adored him.

Chloe lost Aubrey in the crowd, it wasn't a big place, but it was fucking dark, and people were pushing and pulling and she was getting dizzy until a guy helped her steady herself.

"Oh my god, thank you…shit they are like wild animals," Chloe thanked the guy without really looking.

"I know, I don't usually come here, but I love this band, gotta be supportive to local artists,"

Chloe looked up and saw one of the hottest guy ever. "Yeah totes, hey do you maybe wanna have a beer with me, as a thank you for saving my ass?"

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot,"

"cool!"

* * *

"Hey Aubrey, this is Chicago, Chicago this is Chloes cousin she is visiting for a little while, she may or may not transfer to Barden,"

"don't do it!" Chicago said super serious making Beca laugh.

"why? Because you say so?"

"Sassy! I like!" Beca said laughing at his friend face. He was truly a stoner, but a very smart an adorable one.

"Touché lady, but let me ask you from where will you be transferring?"

"Ohio State,"

"yeeeah forget I said anything…Barden welcomes you," He made the girls chuckled.

"So, where is Chloe?" Beca asked looking around.

"I don't know, I lost her after we went to the restrooms, but its been like half hour now…what the heck…"

They started looking around for the redhead but nothing until Chicago saw a flash of red near the exit. "DOOR!" he yelled pointing. Beca and Aubrey took off with Chicago behind, they were probably leaving anyways, so he tagged along.

They were outside but there was no trace of Chloe, they were getting worried. Chicago walked a little until she found Luke outside; he was leaning against a wall chatting up a girl.

"I found Luke, maybe he can help look for her,"

"yeah because her phone isn't working," Aubrey said frustrated. "where is Beca?"

The brunet started walking to were Luke was. She wanted to know why he didn't bother looking for her inside the bar, she really wanted to introduce him to Chloe.

Chicago and Aubrey followed her.

"Luke! Leave the poor girl alone man! Really? In an ally? That's low…" Beca said teasingly until she saw the girl.

A plethora of thoughts invaded Beca's head. She went from shock, to sad to mad to rage not even in a second. She was actually vibrating with the latter. How could he?

"What the fuck is going on?" she screamed

"Beca hey! Wow, chill we are just making out, not big deal," Chloe said laughing nervously not getting it at all. Luke remained calm because he knew shit was coming.

Chicago was livid, he was the most peaceful person on the planet but no one messes with her Tiny, No one! " DUDE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MAN?"

"Look Becs-" Luke tried.

"SHUT UP! How dare you! How dare you!? YOU KNOW how I feel about her, you know everything! And you KNOW HER, what the fuck is your excuse hu? What is wrong with you? Fucking traitor!"

"wow, what is going on?" Aubrey said quietly looking between Beca and Luke

"What is going on is that this mother fucker right here said he was my best friend, that he was my brother, remember? Just TODAY you said that to my face, you said "GET YOUR GIRL" TODAY LUKE, and now what? You were gonna fuck her and dump her like you always do? You piece of shit!" She tried to tone it down, but she couldn't. And Luke didn't even move.

"Beca, what is going on? Can someone explain?" Chloe asked desperately…"what did I do?"

Aubrey pinched her nose; her cousin was so dense. She got it right away. Poor Beca.

"you did nothing Chloe… apparently it was all me, it was all in my head" she said smacking her head hard "…I thought we had something going on…I thought you had feelings for me because of the way you act around me, the way we behave, you know...but its my fault. Its my fault for believing that a girl like you could like me that way." She was barely holding it "Just a piece of advice…when a girl tells you she is gay and you don't have any romantic feelings for her, don't treat her like you would treat your boyfriend. You know what I mean? Like sitting in her lap, feeding her food to her mouth, whispering in her ear, cuddling watching a movie, fucking letting her take you to dinner every week just the two of you, or letin' her take you to places you love so she could see you fucking smile…or just touching her…" she couldn't finish… Chicago was near her in a second.

"Lets just go Tiny," Chicago said, but Beca shrugged him off. She was too pissed to be touched.

"Beca…I didn't know he was your best friend," Chloe said

"wrong answer," Aubrey whispered to herself.

"Beca, things just happened, we just clicked…I really like her," Luke finally said something.

"Dude stop!" Chicago warned,

"You are not even sorry! You just met her you asshole!, you just want to fuck her in an ally, cos that's what he does Chloe, FYI…you know what? I don't fucking care, I'm out," she was on the move until she heard Luke again.

"You can't stop this things Beca, I love you, you know that, but she kissed me…not you," and just then...

Luke felt like a rock just suddenly hit him.

"Fuck! shit that hurt," Aubrey grimaced. She just sucker punched the shit out of him.

"Aubrey what the hell?" Chloe screamed in horror "Luke, are you ok?"

"You have got to be kidding me! Did you get a concussion after going to the bathroom? Are you hearing what this idiot is saying? Or what Beca just said? I can't believe you! I honestly thought you guys were together…I'm so disappointed in you Chloe…"

Chloe was so overwhelmed right now. A lot was going on and she couldn't process it all. Beside she was kind of drunk after doing shots with Luke.

"I'm sorry Beca I didn't know honestly, I just felt comfortable with you…and Luke...he didn't say anything…" then it kind of hit her…She is such a bitch.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Its his fault. He knew who you were…he knew and still went for it…. I'm gonna go now, don't follow me... any of you, I want to be alone." And she left after stopping by Aubrey "Thank you for that,and sorry I got you in this mess,"

"Its fine, I'm fine, I'm so sorry Beca, she's just…"

"I don't care…It was really nice meeting you though" she tried to smiled but was pointless, she kept walking.

"Let me take you to a hospital to get that check out ok?" Chicago said to Aubrey and she nodded.

"Bree…wait, I'm coming" Chloe said walking behind her cousin.

"Wait Chloe! Let's talk!" Luke pleaded. Chicago and Aubrey slowed their pace to hear what bullshit he was gonna bring up now.

"Talk about what? Talk about how you played me, telling all these things you liked and coincidentally having them in common? Or worst, HOW YOU PLAYED BECA? Your best friend? You know from the way she talked about you I thought you were like the fucking pope. You are just an asshole with zero moral standards! And now I have lost her! I have lost my friend!" She pushed him and walked away.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since anyone saw Beca, Chicago received a text saying she was at her mom's. And that she was in one piece. She received countless of texts from Chloe, but she didn't care to open them. What for? It was clear Chloe wanted her just as a friend.

If there is one thing Beca is proud of, is that she doesn't beg. She wont lower herself and ask for love in return. If a girl doesn't want her in the first place, that's it. She wont push. Pushing means the other part just gave in and that means it isn't pure, it's just someone giving up their will. She just feels relationships have to be balanced. give a little, receive a little.

She saw it first hand with her parents. Her mom lived for her dad, she loved him so much, but he was indifferent. Her mom pressed her dad to love her the same, but it just pushed him away.

She swore to never repeat that.

Beca returned to school because, even though she had awesome grades, she needed to attend a few classes and take a couple of exams, and being with her mom up in New York, while being a temptation, it was going to ruin her gpa.

So, she came back, head held high and almost healed.

She was walking through the quad when she locked eyes with Chicago, the most loyal of friends. He charged to her, lift her up to spin her around making her laugh.

"Put me down you doofus!"

"Im so happy to see you Tiny! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, how's the band?"

"well, doing really well. We have a gig on Saturday, you should come,"

"we'll see about that. I need to catch up with some classes"

"oh yeah, that's cool…I have class now, but I will see you later? How about burgers at your dorm?"

"deal"

"yeah! I love you Becs! See you later!" he said sprinting to class.

"LOVE YOU TOO DUMMY" she smiled, that one, was a good friend.

* * *

Beca was in her bed reading for one of her assignments when she heard a knock on the door.

"I am starving! Finally!" She opened to find Chloe Beale looking like shit.

"Hey Becs," Beca leaned on her door frame, crossing her arms.

"Chloe, what can I do for you?"

"Can we talk? I feel like I need to apologize again-"

"I told you, it wasn't your fault…Im fine now…moving on… you know?"

"I know, the thing is, I miss you so much. And I need to make things better. Can I come in please?"

Beca wasn't that interested to be honest, but she did let her in, she wasn't an asshole after all.

"have a seat," she pointed to her bed.

"Thanks. You look great by the way," Beca rolled her eyes.

"Chloe…"

"Sorry, ok. I do need to say sorry because I realize what I did was awful, you were right, I treated you like a girlfriend would. And it wasn't fair to you. I am an affectionate person, but I accept I took it too far. It wasn't my intention to lead you on, you have to believe me. It's just…Before I met you I was really lonely here. You know I went to Ohio State with Aubrey because all my friends were there, but then my parents decided that Barden was a better option for me…so I had to transfer. And-and I enter the UNM because I wanted to make friends. I was a shadow before I met you. But you gave me back my confidence. The first time we talked…it was the first time in months I talk that long with someone, so I just hold onto you. Beca, you have to know, I do care so much about you. And I love you because you brought me back. But I don't love you in the way you wanted me to. For that I am so sorry." Chloe finished with a couple of tears running down.

Beca listened very carefully at what she said…it made sense in a way. She sat down next to the redhead and cleaned the redhead tears away with her thumbs startling Chloe a bit.

"Ok." she simply said.

"O-ok?"

"Yeah…You like dicks…literally and figuratively," She smirked.

Chloe felt like a weight was lifted of her shoulders. "I do…very much," she giggled. "Can I hug you? Please?"

"yeah whatever," Beca said smiling while the other girl just hold her. Beca felt good. She was mature enough to understand. And she loved Chloe too, who is she kidding.

"I missed you Becs,"

"I miss you too dork."

* * *

Things kind of fell into place. Her friendship with Chloe was going strong. Chicago was making even more amazing music with a little bit of her help, and she was doing great at school. She was still debating her major, however her minor was definitely music.

She saw Luke once.

She slapped the shit out of him.

Sue her.

The bastard deserved it.

He tried to contact her again by phone because he didn't want to end up in the hospital. But she just finished him.

"You are a horrible person, and an even worse friend. Stay away from me and my people. If I see you near Chloe again I am going to cut your balls off. You are so toxic. Good bye."

She felt great!

* * *

Days later she got a text.

From an unexpected person. But a very welcome text indeed.

 **AubreyPosen:** I heard you slapped the hell out of that dingaling. I am impressed.

 **BM:** You just used the word "dingaling".

 **AubreyPosen:** I did, problem?

 **BM:** Sassy…

 **AubreyPosen:** More than you think.

 **BM:** Holy shit. Who hacked your phone?

 **AubreyPosen:** My sassy side.

 **BM:** DEAD

 **AubreyPosen:** Thought so. Now open your door.

 **BM:** What?

 **AubreyPosen** : I said, o.p.e.n. the door.

 **BM:** Bossy…

 **AubreyPosen** : You have no idea. Now OPEN!

Beca was super confused but she gave in.

She opened the door to find a very, very pretty blonde with a case of beers…how…what? She is so tall…and so…HOT. Is this the same girl? What is happening?

"Close your mouth Beca, that's not a good look on you…"

"Hey, hi, I wasn't expecting you…at all…what-You look,"

"ok, move before you drop dead on me. Hi." She said passing Beca.

Beca turned closing the door with her foot. She was still in shock.

Aubrey sat on Beca's bed patting the space next to her. Beca complied.

"So maybe, you are wondering why im here."

"No shit."

"Language!"

"sorry, but it's not that I don't like having you here…it's just unexpected,"

"well, I know things with Chloe are better now, and I also know, you didn't return any of my texts. So, I'm here to collect.

"Fuck, I'm sorry! I just…I wanted to be disconnected…"

"Language! And yes…I gathered much. So, how are you?" She opened a beer for Beca and then one for her.

"I am well actually. Things are pretty chill now. I think I'm happy again. Luke is out of the picture, Chloe is back being a good friend. Chicago is doing great…and now you are here, so…pretty amazing"

Aubrey beamed at her last statement.

"That is great Beca, you deserve the best…I mean…I know we don't know each other much, just what Chicago told me at the hospital and what Chloe had been saying all along…I think you are a wonderful friend, and a wonderful person"

"Oh my god! I beg to differ, I haven't asked you about your hand! Is it ok?" She said grabbing the blonde's hands in her own inspecting them closely. They were so long and perfect. Flawless even.

 _Again, what is happening?_

"Don't worry about it, years of Muay Thai and Taekwondo helps a lot with pain resistance."

"So, what you are saying is that you could kill me with a finger… and you wouldn't even feel it?"

"Basically," both girls laughed and drunk some more.

"Thanks for coming Aubrey,"

"My pleasure…" She said with a smirk.

Beca felt instantly hot.

* * *

"so…are you saying…Aubrey likes likes Beca?"

"yes! How many times do I have to tell you! She wants to tap that polly pocket"

"hey!"

"come on! Of course, she wants more than that! It sounded funny in my head,"

"it did sound funny…" Chicago grinned. "so, I have a friend I think you'll like…"

"Chi, I am not looking for a boyfriend…"

"Chlo, if Aubrey stays…you guys need to double date…"

"I'll just take you!"

"ha ha funny, I will be taking my own date, thank you very much, i actually just met this guy" Chicago said sassily.

"boo you whore!"

"you hate me coz you ain't me," Chloe laughed so hard she almost peed her pants.

"you are too much! Thank you for giving a second chance,"

"Tiny did; so I did. No biggy. And I like you! You are waaay funnier than Beca." Chloe Beamed knowing he was lying but she'll take it.

* * *

"I thought you brought six beers…I feel like I had 10…SORCERY! WITCH!" yelled a slightly drunk Beca.

"shuuuuuuuushhh…I…." the blonde giggled…."I don't know nothing no more…I think?"

"what? Oh my god, you're done lady, here, have some water," Beca handed her a bottle from her tiny fridge.

Aubrey chugged the whole thing at once.

"easy tiger!"

"grrr"

"you are hilariously cute you know that?"

"noonehaseversaidthattomebefore" she smiled as much as possible.

"oook! I think I got some of that…how about you lay down for a while? Yeah? Sounds good?"

"puurfect," Beca helped Aubrey lay down in her twin bed.

"Im going to take your belt and shoes off, nothing else ok? so you can get comfy…"

The blonde just waved her hand lazily. Beca was having a field day, she never expected to see the blonde like that. She was the cutest thing ever. She finished taking the blondes boots off and then tried with her belt.

"takeanythingyouwaantt" Beca's head shot up from her position to look at the blonde who was about to pass out.

"holy shit…." she breathed out.

She pulled the covers over Aubrey, and sat down with her back to the headboard. She was dizzy but she definitely couldn't sleep after hearing that. She took her beats out and shuffled some music to help her relax while her friend rested. She re-winded a little to remember all they talked about.

They had a blast talking about a lot of things, school, family, dreams…Beca shared some of her future plans with Aubrey, plans she never shared with anyone before because she was kind of embarrassed. She was going to major in political science and then get a master's in Political Marketing abroad, maybe Spain. Aubrey gasped at that because she was doing pre-law, then law school, probably at Harvard and then she wanted to do a Ms in political science in Barcelona.

Beca kept wondering about these weird feelings she had whenever Aubrey talked about the future. She was so passionate, and they share a lot of the same points of views. She's never met someone like that. It was fascinating. Yes, Chloe was incredibly smart, but she was going in a different direction. She just realized that it would never worked out.

Beca looked down at the blonde, she looked so peaceful and cute…with a little snore here and there. She found her adorable.

She looked at the time and it was almost one in the morning. _Shit_.

"I should get some sleep I guess…" she slide down next to Aubrey taking her headphones off; she shuffled a little to get comfortable but who is she kidding, it's a fucking twin bed. So, she turned facing Aubrey. She felt kind of a creep watching the girl sleep, but she couldn't help it. She traced her features slowly with one finger. She had this old school beauty. Like the golden age of Hollywood. So refine and stoic.

"Hi," Aubrey whispered making Beca jerk her hand back.

"sorry! Didn't mean to wake you…go back to sleep…" Beca said quietly.

Aubrey opened her eyes a little so she could snaked her arms around Beca's waist pulling her a little but closer. Beca felt tingles all over her body. But she moved closer.

"Are you feeling what I'm feeling," the blonde asked with a husky voice.

"If you are feeling butterflies in your belly, then yes…" Beca swallowed hard. She was diving right in.

Aubrey managed to open her eyes more and smiled. "I _am_ feeling butterflies…but even more when you were touching me, which I don't mind it at all…"

They locked eyes for a second before Aubrey's eyes shifted to Beca's lips. She looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes ever, dark and expressive…she leaned in hoping Beca would follow.

She did.

It started tender and slow. Just getting used to the feeling of each other. Getting their own rhythm. Beca shifted a little bit, urging Aubrey to roll over her.

what started soft and tender became hard and desperate.

Aubreys hands found the brunets face holding her while she tasted those amazingly skilled lips. While Becas wondered to the blonde's thighs and then squeezing a little bit of ass making her let out a soft moan.

Aubrey started kissing her neck, finding the right spot that melted Beca into putty. "mm fuck," Beca muttered. While pushing Aubrey down a bit…

"shit…yess…" the blonde let out while she started rocking her body slowly.

"language…" Beca said teasingly getting a giggle from Aubrey.

They never stopped.

It felt so right.

"So…"

"So…"

"That was…"

"Something…"

"Yeah…"

"Should we…like…"

"Yes!"

"wait wait…so are you transferring?"

"Hell fucking yes."

"Language!"

"Kiss me,"

"Bossy... I like"

"You'll love it."

 **The End.**


End file.
